Nightwing and the Dancer
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Nightwing, while out on patrol, meets an interesting new vigilante. Intrigued by her incredible fighting and acrobatic skills, Nightwing talks with her to discover exactly who the Dancer is! One shot maybe, depends on how you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing knew there were dozens of different fighting styles. He had perfected 13 of them with another dozen well practiced. He knew capioera, Akido, karate, not to mention his own flares for twists, flips and leaps as an acrobat.

He had gone up against master assassins, aliens and mutants. He had nearly died twice the amount of times he had survived. He had been trained by the best of the world's fighters, Black Canary, Wildcat, Green Arrow and of course Batman himself.

But this woman?

She was different.

Not that he hadn't fought his fair share of deadly enemies, Lady Shiva, Deathstroke and Kobra. They had all been formidable, deadly adversaries.

However they were different then this woman.

She was short, skinny, muscular though and strong looking. She had short black hair, free flowing in the chilly night. Her skin was pale against the back kevlar tri weave she wore. Her outfit was simple and practical. A heart shaped corset with black pants and boots as well as elbow length gloves. A cloak was slung around her shoulders, draping across the rooftop. Nightwing would see her eyes, aside from the fact that she had a diamond mask over them, just as he did himself

"You are good," She drawled, "I heard the stories, but my God, you are incredible!"

"Thanks," he said, his voice deeper thanks to the voice modulator, "You're not half bad yourself."

Nightwing didn't say it often.

He truly meant it. The woman had skill, talent, training.

Yet he had never seen her before in his life. In his 10 years as a hero, both as Robin and Nightwing, he thought he had met every major player in the game.

Yet here this woman stood, able to match his moves.

He wasn't sure where she stood in the world as a hero or a villain, but to see her leaping fearlessly over rooftops and ready for battle. She carried no weapons, only her fists and her feet.

They were deadly enough on their own.

She had swung, her arms long and agile, her body twisting around his. Her legs were strong, striking him fiercely. She was flexible, skilled in acrobatics like himself, she used her surroundings just as he did, bouncing off air units and around antenna poles. Nightwing had never seen someone use such a unique blend of acrobatics and fighting styles.

Not unless he watched his own videos of training in Mount Justice or the Batcave.

"So I gotta ask," He asked, "Why haven't I seen you around? You're pretty good."

"Maybe cause I didn't wanna be seen," She smirked.

"It's hard to hide when your jumping cross town. And not in a car or a train."

"I took the train," She pointed out, "I just didn't sit on the inside. Or at all."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Try standing on a train going 80 miles an hour in heels. It's so much fun!"

Nightwing cracked a smile. He had done that. Multiple times. In fact the first time he rode the E Line he scratched Robin into the metal with a batarang.

Batman was not amused.

But then again, when was he ever.

"So what are you doing in Bludhaven?"

"I thought this was still Gotham," She countered.

"Past the bridge," Nightwing corrected, "That's city limits. I'm guessing you're new in town."

"Really," She snickered, "With all the bats around I thought I would escape your notice and learn my way around."

"Not that many of us," He laughed, "Lots of copy cats, but not all pros."

"But I am," She smiled.

"I can see that," He nodded, "The real question is are you here for profit or justice?"

"Profit is tempting. Bludhaven is cheap, but it's still the city. But no. I'm here for you."  
"Trying to kill me?" Nightwing chuckled, "You're not doing a very good job. You didn't even bring a gun."

"I wouldn't need a gun," She countered, "Even if that was the reason. Which it's not. No, I had to test myself against the brightest and bravest."

"Another Desparo," He groaned to himself, "Great."

"Desparo?" She asked, "That's an unusual Bat name."

Nightwing laughed.

"No, not a Bat. Just an alien nut case."

"Aren't they all?" She shrugged, "Well most. The Martian and Superman are cool. Those Reach guys? Not so much."

"I can agree with that," He laughed.

"Thanks for the practice though," She said as she fingered something in her wrist, "But I gotta get going."

"Not robbing jewelry store are we?" He asked.

"No, no," She shook her head, with a smile, "I'm not Catwoman."

"So what do I call you?"

She had turned to jump over the roof, but looked back at him, smiling seductively.

"How about Dancer?"

Before Nightwing could reply she laughed, leaping out into the cold wind. Nightwing rushed over, waiting to see a grapple line.

Instead the woman rolled onto a building and spinning upwards, using parkour to travel up a building's balconies. Her movements were fluid, soft and supple, yet at the same time, strong and well practiced. She arched her body just as she did when they fought, using artistic and lengthy stretches.

Her fingers graced the edges and her toes hardly stayed still.

Just as Nightwing was about to follow his com beeped.

"Nightwing report," Batman's gruff voice sounded, "Anything of interest?"

Nightwing watched silently as Dancer dived beyond another rooftop, shrinking into the distance.

"Nightwing?"

"No," He said, clicking the talk function, "Nothing tonight."

"Get over to 5th and Broadway, Batgirl needs help taking down Penguin and Black Mask. Batman out."

"On it, Nightwing out," He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Computer search The Dancer, vigilante," Nightwing commanded.

"The Dancer, vigilante. 0 results found," The computer voice responded.

Nightwing drummed his fingers against the table. He knew already that The Dancer wouldn't be listed anywhere. She was too new, even though her skills countered that notion.

He sighed as his civilian phone vibrated. He accepted the call on speaker.

"Hey man, where are you?"  
"Wally? What are you talking about?"

"Dude, we're supposed to go see Civil Justice," Wally sighed, "I'm at the Cineplex on Fifth."

"Right," Nightwing sighed, "Sorry, got distracted."

"What is it?" Wally asked, "Is Artemis ok?"

"Artemis is fine," Nightwing sighed, "She's with Kaldur, they're both ok."  
"Ya right," Wally snorted, "Ok fine, if it's not the Reach or the mission then what is it?"

Nightwing paused. Should he tell him what had happened? He hadn't even talked to Batman about it.

"Ya," Nightwing said slowly, "I met someone tonight."

"Oh," Wally crowed, "I knew things didn't turn out well with Barbara, but I didn't think you'd get out on the scene so quick?"

"Ha," Nightwing cracked a smile, "No, not that kind of someone. One of us, in uniform."

"Who?" Wally's voice turned sharp.

"I don't know," Nightwing groaned, "That's the problem! Never seen her before!"

"So a copy cat. What else is new?"  
"She was good. Good enough to hit me. Multiple times. But she's not on the radar. Not anywhere."

"So what are you going to do?"  
"Find her," He said, clicking through the Batcmputer's system, "I mean it would go a lot faster if I had someone who can as fast as light searching too."  
"I told you," Wally sighed, "I'm not doing that anymore."

"How'd you get to Bludhaven so quickly?" Nightwing asked, smiling.

A pause and Nightwing chuckled.

"Do you know how long a plane from Central to Bludhaven takes? And that's the fastest way," Wally explained.

Nightwing laughed as he brought up cameras from around Bludhaven and Gotham. He clicked through the feeds, searching for any hint of the mysterious vigilante.

"Just out for a couple thousand mile run then?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Wally said.

"Give me 10 and I'll meet you there," Nightwing said.

"Dick," Batman walked in, "What's going on?"

Nightwing hung up on Wally and turned around in the chair. He eyed Bruce who had just returned from the showers.

"You're still in uniform?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, just looking into some things," Nightwing sighed, clearing out the camera logs.

"Anything I can help you out with?" Bruce asked.

"No," Nightwing shook his head, "I'm on my way out."

"You're welcome to stay," Bruce said softly.

"No thanks Bruce," Dick said, peeling off his mask and gloves.

He walked away from Bruce, showered and left the cave on his bike. 10 minutes later he rolled up to the Cineplex meeting up with Wally.

"So tell me about this girl," Wally said.

"She was good. Trained and practiced. She could match me. She calls herself the Dancer." Dick explained.

"The Dancer?"

"She was very acrobatic like. Fluid and artistic."

"So like you," Wally snickered.

"Funny," Dick punched his shoulder playfully as they waited in line for popcorn.

"Hey, there's a lot of talent on the field. But dancing? Thought you covered that," Wally laughed.

"Maybe that's how I can track her down," Dick said, "Maybe I can narrow the search to dancers."

"So to find a Robin, narrow it down to birds?" Wally raised an eyebrow, "That's not going to work."

"Maybe not," He mused.

"Look, whoever this woman is, she's obviously not a villain. If she was, she would have killed you or gone after someone else. Done something, you know, evil."

"Unless she's just here for a job. Like Deadshot."

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact she beat you up," Wally snickered.

"Shut up," Dick said, "She claims all she wanted to do was test herself against me, but why? That's what I want to know."

Just as Wally was about to say something, there was a scream. The boys turned their heads as a commotion sounded outside the theatre.

They raced outside and stared.

The Dancer.

She was fighting a pair of thugs. She was talented, strong and fluid in her movements. She kicked one to the ground and slung her leg around his neck. She twisted herself and flung the man away. She bowed her head as the second thug fired a gun. She ran at him grabbing his wrist and twisting the gun out of his hand. She flipped him on his back and punched him in the face.

She looked up as sirens sounded and people stared in shock, some screaming.

She glared at them, not speaking, yet saying a dozen things at once.

Just as a cop walked up, she threw a black pellet on the ground.. Smoke engulfed the crowd and Dick ran forward, knowing how to fight the tears that the gas caused.

He turned in circles, searching for The Dancer.

"You're cute," She whispered, "But I'm into someone else."

Dick fell to the ground as he was hit in the neck.

He pretended to be unconscious as he watched the Dancer's boots walk around him slowly.

He lunged forward, grabbing one ankle.

She fell to the ground and he grappled her.

She elbowed him and he grabbed onto her cloak. He pulled and she kicked at him.

Dick fell back as the cloak billowed over him.

He heard a bark of laughter and he pulled the thick black fabric away from his face.

The smoke cleared and the Dancer had gotten away. Dick sighed, throwing the cloak away from him.

"Need a hand?" Wally asked, holding out his own.

"Thanks," Dick accepted the help as people were coughing.

He quickly pulled Wally away, grabbing the cloak. The cop was busy arresting the thugs and had ignored it.

"Gonna try and track down the maker?" Wally asked as they ran away.

"Ya, but I had another plan too," Dick grinned, holding up his phone.

"You put a tracker on her?" Wally asked.

"Yup, on her boot," He said, "You sure you don't wanna zip home for the red and yellow spandex?"

"Hell no," Wally laughed, "Your city, your girlfriend."


End file.
